A mysterious jourrney
by sarutobihokage
Summary: What happens when a hidden organization gets a legendary Pokemon's DNA and a humans and Mixed them to make the perfect being? What if it hadn't went as planed? Watch as Half human, half Pokemon Micheal Ketchum starts his long journey to becoming the Pokemon master of all the regions,with his new friends and family... or is that his real plan... Taken by Kyptonian-Cobalion!
1. Start of a new mysterious adventure!

**This is my new story about a half human half Pokémon. Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimers: I don't own pokemon just my OC'S **

**Chapter 1: **Start of a new pokemon journey!

SLURP! SLURP! That was the only thing you could hear as I lapped up the milk in my cereal bowl.

"Stop slurping Michael!" My younger brother Tyson, screeched at me.

"It's not my fault I slurp so much, it's a habit, and I have done it from before you were born," I snapped back in my defence.

"At least I won't have to listen to it any more for a long time," said Tyson happily.

"Michael." My mother called out to me. I turned toward her and she continued "You should be going to bed now. You have a big day tomorrow and you have to wake up early."

"Bu…" I started but only to be cut off by my mother "bed…NOW."

I marched up to my room and switched on my TV. On the screen it showed professor oak saying "for all the people starting there pokemon journey tomorrow remember to think about what starter you want. DON'T BE LATE!"

I completely forgot about the starters! I started to think about what starter I want when my mother's liepard came into my room followed by an upset Tyson. "I thought you were happy that I was going?" I said to him.

"I was but then I noticed I had no one to complain about to mom…" He said but couldn't finish.

I comforted him until after half an hour he left the room on my mother's call.

I just sat on my bed thinking of what starter to get.

Charmander… Squirtel… Bulbasaur. I wanted them all but I knew I couldn't.

The door creaked open and before I knew it, a yellow blur tackled me to the floor. I looked up only to find out it was my uncles Pikachu. If Pikachu was here, then…

"SURPRISE!" looked towards the door revealing my uncle, Ash.

"Uncle Ash!" I yelled as I jumped up and hugged him.

"So you're becoming a pokemon trainer tomorrow huh." Ash said while I looked at him "I have a present for you!" He said as he brought me down stairs.

I looked around but couldn't find anything "What am I supposed to be looking at?" I asked.

He pointed at a little yellow blur on the couch next to my mother. It got up and looked at me. Pichu! It was a Pichu! I thanked uncle and ran up to it. I picked it up and it looked at me "Put me down."

"Uncle, did you hear that?" I asked uncle, who looked at me strangely.

"No," He answer. I looked over to mom who nodded 'no'.

"It was me, derp." I heard from the couch. I looked at the couch only to see Pichu.

"Finally, it took you like 10 seconds to know it was me speaking!" Pichu said as I eyed it down and looked at my uncle and exclaimed "Pichu is speaking!"

"No he isn't… All he is saying is, Pichu," He told me as I looked at him bewildered.

"I'm shore I heard my Pichu speak," I said.

"Michael I think you should go to bed now its 11 pm and I think you might over sleep like your uncle," Mum said as she looked at Ash as he sweat dropped and rubbed the back of his head.

I walked up stairs followed by my Pichu who said when we got upstairs "Where am I going to sleep, derp?"

I looked at him and went back downstairs and asked uncle for Pichu's pokeball. That is when he looked at me and explained "He doesn't have a pokeball. Pikachu never liked being in a pokeball and I guess he past it onto his children." Pikachu rubbed the back of his head with his paw.

"So where is he going to sleep?" I asked uncle who explained that I would have to find somewhere for him to sleep.

As I walked upstairs again I said "Tell Stefan I said hi and I will see him tomorrow at professor oaks lab."

As I landed on my bed Pichu jumped next to me and curled up in a ball.

As I closed my eyes I fell asleep instantly only to have the weirdest 'dream' I ever had.

**In Michael's dream**

I fluttered my eyes open to only see that I was in some kind of black void. I got up and looked around only to reveal… nothing... **"Michael Ketchum…"**I heard from behind me.

As I turned around I saw a giant pokemon with a grey belly and a golden ring around his whole body with 4 green gems on them. He also had green and red eyes. I haven't ever heard of a pokemon like this before. "**I am Arceus creator of the pokemon universe and the leader of the legendary****pokemon." **He explained catching my attention.

"Why am I here Arceus?" I asked startled that I was in the presence of such a powerful pokemon.

"**You are the first poke-human to ever exist Michael and I have called you hear today to tell you about your father… He was a great ****legendary pokemon ****but one day a group of humans captured him in a ****pokeball ****and took his DNA. After that they left his pokeball on a burning boat that was ****going nowhere. They then found a random trainer that happened to be your mother and took her DNA too. They mixed them and after hours of waiting you were created but your power was too much to handle and an explosion destroyed there lab. Thinking you was dead they all scattered but your mother was alive and from then on she took care of you. She then met a man 3 years ****later who became your brother's father. I'm sorry ****if this was bad news but having that your father was a pokemon you can become an amazing pokemon trainer and can connect with pokemon like non other before you." **Arceus explained.

I just stood there. My father was a pokemon. No wonder I could talk to them and uncle Ash couldn't! It all started to make sense and I started to feel like it was a blessing more than a curse. I turned back to talk to Arceus but he was gone.

"**Whenever ****you want to speak to me just think of me before you sleep."**I heard arceus drift away as the void around me got lighter.

**Real world**

RING! RING! RING! My alarm clock rang.

I shot up and turned it off before my brother or mum woke up. It was 6 am. I set my alarm for 6 am even though we meeting at professor Oaks lab at 8 am. With the sun beating down of me, I put on a black t shirt with a pokeball on it and some dark blue baggy jeans.

I grabbed my packed bag and went downstairs. Pichu! I ran back upstairs and went into my room. Pichu was still sleeping where I left him. I picked him up gently and went out my front door. He woke up and looked at me rough. "Where are we, derp?" He asked me as I walked into the forest.

"Where going into the forest outside my house," I answered casually, now getting used to being able to talk to pokemon even though it did creep him out a little bit.

"I don't like forests there dark and scary," He said worried as he clung onto me tighter.

"Don't worry your with me. I won't let anything happen to you Pichu," I said determined. We walked on until there was a big opening with a bench in the middle. I ran and jumped on it only to jump off and start to swing on vines. I kept doing this until believe it or not it was 7 am! I swung to professor's lab and waited on the roof.

Pichu had fallen asleep so I just sat there thinking about my dream last night. I made up my mind that when I was strong enough I would find the organisation that killed my dad and I will destroy them.

SLAM! CLICK! I looked down to see professor oak jumping out of his car so I jumped down from the roof and waited for him by the door. "Michael is that you?" Professor asked me and I nodded.

"Where is Terry and Marry?" I asked back.

"He said something about being fashionably late…" He replied making me sweat drop. He unlocked the door and me and Pichu went into the lab. Oak gave me a hot chocolate. And sat down next to me.

"Hey what about me?" Pichu asked.

I completely forgot! "Professor Can you get a drink for my Pichu please?" I asked.

"What Pichu?" he replied until he saw it on my lap.

"Oh that Pichu! I'll be right back," He said as he scurried to the kitchen and got a drink for my first pokemon. Oak gave it to Pichu and he drank it slowly. Quickly another hour past and another ring of the bell came and in came Stefan. He has hazel brown eyes and dark purple hair.

I got up and fist pumped him. It was then I noticed a pokemon behind him. "Is that yours Stefan?" I asked him.

"Yah my dad gave him to me yesterday. It's a Gible from the Sinnoh region. My dad chose it because it was his last dragon type pokemon in Sinnoh and my mother is a dragon master," He replied.

"Your dad got me a Pichu because he knows I love electric pokemon!" I said as I showed him my Pichu.

"What about your step-dad?" Stefan asked me.

"He didn't even call to say congratulation to me or anything… sometimes I think he doesn't know I exist," I said. Suddenly there was a loud cheer as a crowd marched to Professor Oaks lab led by, none other than Terry and Mary Oak.

I don't even know why people always drool over them… they aren't even special.

They walked into the room and Terry walked past me and high fived Stefan. Next Mary walk past me and rolled her eyes at me! What have I ever done to her!

We all gathered next to a table with 15 pokeballs on it. He started ticking of our names:

"Michael Ketchum?"

"Here."

"Stefan Ketchum?"

"Here."

"Terry Oak?"

"Here."

"Mary Oak?"

"Here."

"Daisy of cerulean city?" There was no reply. "Daisy of cer…"

RING! The doorbell! Professor opened the door to see a girl with brown hair and blue eyes. "I'm Daisy," She said.

She joined us in the group and soon the room had 19 more people in which came up to 15 people.

After professor finished the register I put my hand up and asked "Why Is there 15 pokeballs?"

He answered by saying "Because there are more trainers joining this year the other professors gave us the starters from there region, so now we have the starters from Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh and Unova. Michael you choose first because you were the first one here."

I got up with Pichu firmly on my shoulder and walked over to the pokeballs. Choosing between the 3 Kanto starters where hard. I've decided I want to get a fire type but what one?

Charmander… Cyndaquil… Torchic…Chimchar… Tepig

I wasn't going to choose Charmander because I got warned that they can become dangerous. Not Cyndaquil because I don't like that way he looks… he looks lazy. Torchic… no. I would probably get hungry. That only leaves me with Chimchar and Tepig. I chose Chimchar because I like climbing and they are monkey pokemon so they probably do to. I picked up Chimchar's pokeball and sat down.

Stefan got up and got Piplup quickly. Then Terry got up and chooses Torchic. Next Mary went up and got an Oshowott. Daisy picked Squirtle. All the rest picked the last ones and we all said our thanks the Oak and he gave us our pokeballs then left.

I saw my mother outside waiting for me with Tyson. Me and Stefan walked to her and we said our good byes for now. "When I come back after getting my eighth badge I will bring you a present." I promised Tyson as they left to go back home.

"What should we do now?" Stefan asked me and in perfect timing we heard Terry shout "Hey Stefan and Michael, let's have a double battle. Me and Mary verse you two! What do you say!"

We thought about it and in unison we agreed "Yes!"

"I will be your referee!" We all turned out heads round and saw Professor oak.

"Let's go to the forest to battle." He said and we all agreed.

"I know a nice clearing where we can battle." I said and me and Pichu led them there.

"Challengers take you position!"

Me and Stefan stood next to each other, the same with Terry and Mary.

All of Terry's fans and Mary's admirers cheered for them to win, filling there ego's with confidence.

"Withdraw your pokeballs!"

We grabbed our pokeballs and pressed the middle enlarging it to normal size... We all got ready to release our pokemon…. A Herd of pidgys raced over us…

"Begin!"


	2. First battle and third team members

**Chapter 2: First battle and third member.**

"Go Chimchar!" I shouted and threw my pokeball in the air releasing Chimchar.

"Go Piplup!" Stefan shouted as he also threw his pokeball into the air releasing Piplup.

"Battle Oshawott!" Mary screamed as Oshawott was released.

"Scorch the battle field Torchic!" Terry shouted releasing Torchic.

"Piplup use pound!" Stefan commanded! Piplup jumped at Mary's Oshowott and was about to head-butt it until "Oshowott dodge and use tackle!" Oshawott dodged just in time and slammed its body into Piplup making it skid back to Stefan.

"Piplup are you okay?" Stefan asked his Piplup who got up and puffed up his chest in confidence.

"Alright Torchic jump at Chimchar and use scratch!" Terry commanded. Torchic jumped at Chimchar and extended its claws. "Dodge it!" Chimchar ducked under Torchic and I commanded "use scratch!"

"Torchic, quickly dodge it and use scratch one more time!" Terry snapped at his pokemon.

My Chimchar's scratch ripped a feather of Torchic's back as it, in thin air twirled around and scratched Chimchar across the face.

His Torchic jumped back to him and looked over to Mary to see if she last doing okay. Stefan's Piplup slammed Mary's Oshawott into a tree. "Torchic use scratch on Piplup quickly!" Terry commanded.

Torchic jumped at Piplup and raised his claws ready to strike… "Chimchar use Ember!" I yelled.

My ember hit Terry's Torchic square on and blasted him up into the trees making leafs drop to the forest floor.

My pokemon got closer to Oshawott "Chimchar use scratch full power!" I commanded. Then my pokemon raised its claws… Wrong decision.

"Oshawott use water gun!" Mary screamed at her pokemon.

Oshawott opened its mouth and I could see a huge torrent of water gathering in Oshawott's mouth. "Chimchar dodge it!" I begged my pokemon. It was too late.

"Now!" Mary yelled as a shot of water slammed into Chimchar and sent him flying in the direction of the tree opposite them.

Just as he was about to slam into the tree Stefan's Piplup jumped in the way and took the blow for him but because he was a bit chubby it wasn't as bad.

All the pokemon on the battle field where close to fainting and was panting like crazy.

Oshawott and Torchic stood next to each other panting.

"Michael use ember on the leaves that dropped," Stefan whispered to me. I looked at him bewildered.

"Trust me. I've been researching pokemon for as long as I remember," He told me.

"Chimchar use ember on the leaves on the ground!" I said.

Chimchar set the leaves ablaze and soon Oshawott and Torchic had to jump from the flames.

"Piplup use Bubble!" Stefan shouted and Piplup send bubbles at Terry's Torchic knocking it deep into a tree.

"Piplup use bubble again but on the fire!" Stefan shouted again. This time the bubbles caused steam to rise into the air and it was nearly impossible to see.

"Chimchar use scratch on Oshawott!" I screamed as Chimchar jumped through the hot steam causing it to disperse. On the other end we saw a fainted Oshawott and a fainted Torchic.

"The winners of the double battle are… Michael, and Stefan Ketchum!" Professor Oak declared.

"Yah! We won!" Me and Stefan celebrated as we high fived each over.

"Thanks for battling! Return!" We all said and our pokemon returned to their pokeball's.

"Great battle!" We heard from behind us and when we turned we saw Daisy.

"Thanks!" We both said.

"We'll be back Ketchum! And when we come back we will beat you!" Terry said as him and Mary walked out of the forest followed by the crowd of people including Oak.

"So where are you going?" I asked Daisy.

"I'm going to pewter city to challenge the gym," She replied.

"We are too! Do you want to come with us?" Stefan asked her, only for her to shrug.

"No thanks, I want to start my journey by myself. See you another time!" She said as she ran off into the forest.

"What we going to do now?" I asked Stefan who started to think.

After a while he replied "I would train but our pokemon probably need to rest for now. How about we try and get our first pokemon catch!"

"That would be good! Let's go!" I yelled as we dashed into the forest to find a pokemon.

"Pichu hold onto me." I said as we climbed up the nearest tree and started to jump from tree to tree. In the distance I could see 2 pokemon fighting each over and one was really badly injured.

I quickly ran over to them and as soon as the pokemon attacking saw us coming it ran.

Stefan sped forward and kneeled down in front of the damaged pokemon as I pulled out my pokedex and examined the damaged pokemon.

"This pokemon is Zorua from the Unova region. It changes so it looks just like its foe, tricking it, and then uses that opportunity to flee." My pokedex told me.

"What is a Unova pokemon doing all the way here?" I asked Stefan who poured a potion in its mouth.

"It doesn't matter, only that it's okay." He said as it twitched and opened it eyes and glared at Stefan.

"Zoru, Zoru," Zorua said weakly.

"I wish I knew what it was saying," Stefan said.

"It wants you to catch it," I told him.

"How did you know that?" Stefan asked me as he looked at me bewildered.

"Umm… I will tell you later," I said not shore if to tell him his secret.

"Okay I trust you," Stefan said as he grabbed an empty pokeball and threw it at Zorua.

It bobbed once… twice… three times, and Zorua was caught.

"So are you ready to tell me how you knew Zorua wanted to be caught?" Stefan asked me.

"Umm… Look up there!" I tried to change the conversation as Stefan looked at the sky to see a bunch of flying pokemon gliding over us.

"They are the Starly that fly over Kanto every five years!" Stefan exclaimed in delight.

This was my time to shine. "Pichu use thunder shock!" I commanded Pichu who jumped of my shoulder as a small lightning spark flew from his cheeks and struck a Starly out of the sky.

I ran up to where the Starly landed and noticed it was paralyzed. "Go pokeball" I yelled as I threw my pokeball at the Starly. Wobble…wobble…wobble… Click!

I caught Starly! I picked up my pokeball and jumped in the air.

"It's getting dark. We should set up camp!" Stefan said as he plopped his rucksack on the ground and took out his equipment.

"So what are we going to do tomorrow?" I asked Stefan.

"There's only one thing we can do… Train!"


End file.
